


There's My Sweet Boy

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Braun, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Touch-Starved, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Braun has a problem that only Finn could help him with.





	There's My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa.  
>  Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
>  Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
>  A/N: Fic idea came from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810441) and ...  
> 
> 
>   
>  Plus Braun did not help at all talking about Finn's "Pretty Mouth"  
>    
>  _Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated._

~*~

Finn is walking down one of the hallways to his locker room when he can hear Braun talking to someone.  He finally reaches the hallway where he can see Braun talking to Alexa. Finn can tell that Braun is uncomfortable based on the set of his shoulders and his jaw, but still Braun just stands there flinching when Alexa strokes his broad chest, slaps his sternum and pinches one of his nipples. Finn starts to move closer and he can hear their conversation, "No Lexi, it's over. I told you … I … I don't want this anymore … "

"It's not about what you want you worthless cunt; it's about what I tell you, you want," she hisses, roughly grabbing his cock through his jeans and squeezing.

“Ah!” Braun cries out.

"Braun," Finn says in a sharp, clear voice, startling his coworkers. Braun flinches at his predicament. Finn stares pointedly at Alexa’s hand. "I'm sure there’s a reason you’ve grabbed our friend here so inappropriately," he hisses, moving to stand in her space.

"I don’t see how this is any of your business Finn," she snaps icily.

Finn wraps his fingers around her delicate wrist and squeezes. "I’m makin’ it me business," he snarls. She whimpers her apologies and scurries off somewhere.

"Finn?" Braun questions cautiously beside him.

Finn turns and wraps his hand around the back of Braun's neck and squeezes. Braun sighs and sags limply against the smaller man. "I-I can explain …"

Finn presses their foreheads together. "There’s nothin’ ta explain," he says, squeezing reassuringly again at his neck before running his thumb down and stroking the pinkish welt on Braun’s cheek from their earlier match in the ring.  Braun trembles and swallows heavily watching Finn’s bright blue eyes follow his thumb as he applies pressure to the sore. "Go to my rental and wait for me," he instructs Braun.

Braun nods submissively and replies softly, "Yes sir," before he leaves.

Finn makes his way back to his locker room and grabs his things.  He then makes his way out to the parking lot and sees Braun standing next to the passenger side door. He approaches and stands within arm’s length; close but not too close. "No one else knows, do they Braun?" he asks softly.

Braun shakes his head no in response.  "Is this something that you want, Braun?" Finn asks.  Braun nods in response. "With me?" Finn clarifies and watches Braun fidget and bite his lip as he nods again.  “I need ya’ ta use your words Braun,” Finn scolded gently. “Have ya’ been with men?”

“Was for a bit with Wyatt and them, but they were more casual about it.  I need …” he sighs infrustration, “I need more structure. No one touches.  They see a big guy and they expect me to do all the dominating. They want things rough.  That’s fine, but not all the time. I just …” he huffs in frustration.

Finn takes Braun’s large hand in both of his smaller ones and rubs his thumb over the back of it soothing the larger man with his touch.  He shudders visibly and sighs softly at the caress. "I've got ya’, Braun. I'll take care of ya’," he promises.

~*~

Braun is twitchy as he watches the city fly by out of Finn's passenger side window. Finn watches him out of the corner of his eye but says nothing. "Well, aren’t ya’ gonna say somethin’?" Braun demands bitterly.

"There’s nothin’ ta say, Braun," Finn replies. "You’re in need of a Dom and I'm offerin’ if ya’ wanna accept," he says off-handedly.

Braun winces at Finn's blunt statement. "No one knows, you know," he informs Finn petulantly.

"You've said," Finn says dryly. "Would ya’ rather I not help?" he asks, turning into the garage of hotel and pulls into a parking space, turns off the car, sits, and waits for Braun's answer.

"I don't know," he finally replies. "I mean if they …," he tries to explain daring to glance at Finn.

"They won't learn about it from me. I want to help ya’ with this, Braun, if you'll let me. If not, I understand and can help you find someone that would be able to give you what you need," he continues to explain.

Braun gapes at the older Irishman. "How the hell do you even know about …"

Finn smiles a little smile and looks bashfully away. He then turns back.  “Do you have limits?” he asks.

“No bodily fluids other than come or spit.  I like slapping … on the face, some biting, spanking, nipple play … my nipples are pierced … bruises, hair pulling, kneeling, marks, dirty talk, humiliation …  I like smaller people being in control,” he replied quietly.

“Kissing?” Finn asked.  Braun shivered and nodded yes.  “I know Alexa can be … rough with her subs, or so I’ve heard from Baron and Nia.  What did she do with you, Braun?”

Braun swallowed and looked at his feet, “She mostly liked humiliation and slapping and pinching.  She didn’t like me to come.”

"Kiss me," Finn instructs Braun.  Braun fidgets nervously in his seat not looking at the older Irish man.  Finn's eyes narrow to a glare. "It's a simple task, Braun. Either you can …"

Whatever he was going to say is swallowed by Braun as he surges forward, pressing his lips to Finn’s.  Finn palms Braun’s cheek and gently strokes down the side and lightly tugs at the bushy scruff of his beard.  He pushes forward. A low growl emanates from the back of his throat as he climbs over the console and straddles Braun's lap in the passenger seat. He reaches down, pulls the lever and the seat falls backwards. Braun gasps Finn’s name when he tugs at Braun’s ponytail and nips and bites down his neck to his shoulder and chest.  Finn palms Braun's throbbing cock that is pressing insistently behind the zipper of his jeans.

"When was the last time you came?"  Braun winces and shudders, turning his face away in shame.  Finn sits back and stares at him. "You broke up with her two months ago," he says. "You dated her for several months before," he continues. Braun blushes a darker red.  Finn grabs Braun's chin and forces him to look at him. "I asked you a question," he says sharply.

Braun bites his lip and his eyes water. "Almost a year, since we started," he whispers.  “Can’t come on my own any more. I try … and I try …. jerkin’ off but I can’t … she always told me when I could,” he finished weakly.  

Finn leans forward and attacks Braun's neck with biting kisses and he grinds his hips down on Braun's aching cock.  "Oh fuck," Braun cries, digging his fingers into Finn’s short, dark hair before grabbing his ass and pulling him harder against his erection. Finn reaches and grabs for Braun's hands. He sits up and pins Braun's wrists to his chest in a hard grip as he twists and grinds his hips making Braun whine and cry out. Both of them are breathing heavy and the windows of Finn's car steam up. Braun presses his head back against the headrest and cries out Finn's name, biting his lip.

Finn leans forward, runs his tongue across Braun's bruised lip, and breathes, “Uh, uh, uh, luv … let me hear ya’” he growls against Braun's panting mouth. Braun arches into a choked groan, eyes glazed.  “Come for me luv,” he breathes and Braun comes hard in his pants. The wetness spreads and the smell of sex hangs thickly in the air of Finn's car. Finn hums and peppers kisses gently against Braun's sweating face and cheeks. He reaches over and pulls his keys from the ignition, opens the passenger door, climbs off of Braun's limp, prone body.  

Finn stumbles and tries to help Braun out of the car before he locks it with a click of the security button. He struggles under Braun's bulk to get him to shuffle over to the elevator.  "Finn?" Braun mumbles in a daze. Finn grunts an acknowledgement. "You made me come in my pants," he complains as the elevator bell dings announcing its arrival. "This is gross," he mutters.

Finn pushes him up against the wall of the elevator. "Don't worry," he says, pushing the button for his floor. "I'll take care of you, my sweet boy," Finn tells him affectionately pats Braun’s scruffy cheek.  Braun murmurs acceptance as he nuzzles into Finn's palm.

~*~

In Finn's hotel room, they are standing in front of his shower that he has turned on. He is meticulously undressing a complacent Braun. When he is finished, he steers them both into the running shower and he begins to wash Braun. Braun watches Finn and finally asks, "What're you doing?"

"Washing you," is Finn's quick reply. When Braun asks why, Finn simply states, "Because you're my boy now. It's my responsibility to take care of you."  Braun blushes but smiles softly when Finn instructs him to his knees so Finn can wash his hair.

When Finn is done, Braun asks if he can wash Finn. Finn blinks at Braun but dumbly hands over the soap and sponge. Braun washes him from head to toe, soft, efficient strokes as Finn had done for him. He reaches for the shampoo and begins washing Finn's short, dark locks. Finn murmurs happily as Braun's strong fingers massage his scalp and leans his head back to rinse it clean. Braun runs a finger up Finn's still erect cock. "May I?" he asks.  Finn swallows a gasp and nods yes.

Braun sits down on the bottom of the shower stall with Finn standing over him. He licks and kisses Finn's hardness while he strokes him. He licks around the tip and swallows down as far as he can, working the rest with his hand.

"Oh God, Braun," Finn moans, throwing his head back and arching into the tight suction. He is careful not to jerk his hips no matter how badly he wants to. Braun bobs his head up and down, taking more and more of Finn into this mouth and down his throat. All that can be heard is Finn's frantic panting and the slick sounds of Braun's mouth working him over the patter of the shower raining down on them. Braun swallows deeply and Finn yells, grabbing Braun's head but quickly lets go. Braun grabs Finn's wrist and pushes the hand back against his head.

Braun reaches around grabbing Finn's firm round cheeks and pulls him close, sucking harder. Finn groans and begins to slowly fuck Braun's face. Braun maneuvers his fingers down along Finn's balls, caressing and fondling, moving farther back. He bobs his head faster as he taps Finn's opening. "Oh Jesus," Finn cries, falling forward, one hand hitting the cool tile while the other tightens its hold on Braun's hair. Braun moans. "Braun … I'm gonna …" he groans breathlessly and pulls on Braun's head. This just encourages Braun to suck even harder making Finn buck into the warm wetness. Braun's finger moves farther back and taps at Finn's opening. Finn is lost in the sensations and fucks Braun's face while Braun rubs earnestly at Finn's hole until Finn yells through his orgasm as it pumps into Braun's eager mouth. Braun happily hums and swallows before he pulls off and absently places kisses up Finn's abs before he tries to burrow into his slick, hard chest.  Finn pets and strokes the back of Braun's head as he murmurs encouraging, soothing sounds into his hair.

~*~

Finn is packing up his stuff for the night when there is a knock at his locker door one evening. He opens the door to find a frustrated Braun standing in his doorway. His long hair was in still wet from his shower and hanging down about his face in a straggly mop.  He seems to have gotten dress in a hurry and forgotten to dry off from his shower as his clothes were clinging to his large form. He was repeatedly tugged his finger through his hair in agitation and pulling at his sodden clothing. "Braun? Are you all right?" Finn asks in concern, stepping back to let him in.

Braun paces back and forth, pulling his hands and shaking them out. "I've just really had a bad day," he mutters. He finally stops pacing and marches over to stand in front of Finn. Braun's head his bowed and he kneels in front of Finn, "I – I need," he tries to explain, biting his bottom lip.

Finn cards his fingers gently back through Braun's messy hair. Braun shivers and relaxes immediately. "Tell me what you need, my sweet boy," Finn murmurs.

"I need to be spanked," he whispers. He dares an uncertain glance up at Finn.

Finn nods.  “Can you wait until we get to my hotel room?” he asks and Braun nods his response.  Finn leads Braun to his rental car again and they make their way to his hotel room. When Finn had settled into his room, he walks around the bed and sits in the middle leaning up against the headboard. "Undress," he instructs Braun. Braun struggles with his clothes and kicks off his shoes. "Completely," Finn says.

Braun stands in front of him at the foot of the bed, towering in his nakedness. Finn is completely clothed. He is wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He pats the side of the bed and Braun comes to stand next to him.  He reaches for Braun's hand and Braun places it in his trustingly. Braun is maneuvered so that he is draped over Finn's lap face first. The first strike jars Braun, and he bites his lip to stifle his groan. "You may cry out if you need to Braun," Finn tells him.

One, two, three … the strikes continue. Finn's hand steadily strikes Braun's backside. The sting is delicious. Each blow zings through his system. Fifteen, sixteen … the pain is starting, but it is no less gorgeous. Braun's cock hardened at Finn's first command. Now he rubs against Finn's thigh seeking relief as he pushes back into the torment.

Finn is well aware of what Braun is doing, trying to get off by humping his leg. He stops suddenly and Braun whines. Finn pinches one of the red, tender cheeks hard. Braun jumps and yelps in pain and Finn admonishes him with a sharp slap to the tender area, "Should I call you my little puppy then, Braun? Too busy humping my leg to learn your lesson boy?"  Braun begins to cry silently. "There, there, my sweet boy," Finn coos, gently rubbing the abused skin.

"Please sir, I'm sorry …" Braun sniffles.

Finn resumes his steady stream of slaps and instructs Braun to tell him why he needed to be spanked. Braun reveals the bad day he had had, the lack of focus, the awful meeting with Hunter, and the flat tire he had gotten on the way to the arena, followed by the stressful run-in with Alexa and her badgering him again. All he could think of was getting to Finn and then it would be all better. He was so sorry he was a bad boy. He finishes his tale weeping openly and unashamedly against bedspread as he thanks Finn for taking care of him. At this point, Finn is gently rubbing Braun's bright red, throbbing bottom with one hand. He cards his fingers gently through Braun's sweaty locks and tells him to come. Braun explodes against Finn's leg in response, shuddering and quietly sniffling as he comes back to himself.

Finn lays Braun down on his side, goes to put on his sleep pants, and gets a wet and dry cloth to clean off Braun. Braun sighs contently from his spot on the bed. He watches Finn move around his hotel room from the warmth and safety of the blanket Finn draped over him.

Finn had ordered dinner from room service and after tipping the attendant, he sets the tray over by the small table and lays out the food.  He places a couple of pillows from the bed on the floor and calls Braun over to where he is now sitting. Finn points to the pillow and Braun kneels next to him. Finn pats his thigh and Braun lays his head there. Finn absently cards his fingers through Braun's hair and feeds him from his plate while he switches on the TV and watches the latest soccer feed on ESPN.  Braun sighs happily from his spot as he chews the bits of steak Finn feeds to him.

~*~

Finn lets Braun into his apartment after they make their way back from dinner. Braun is talking about … something, Finn is not quite sure what, since he had been daydreaming about Braun sucking him off for the last 3 blocks of their walk back. He pushes Braun up against the wall and grabs his neck yanking him down to plunder his mouth. Braun flails and the doggie bag of leftovers flies aimlessly hitting the opposite wall with a thud and sliding forgotten to the floor. Braun grips Finn's hips tightly not knowing what else to do with his hands. His brain short-circuits and he melts into Finn's smaller frame.

Finn pulls back, nibbling and sucking on Braun's bottom lip. "Jesus your mouth," he mutters, plunging back in for another taste. Braun whimpers and moans, allowing Finn to control the kiss. "I want that mouth wrapped around my cock before we're through," he growls, pulling Braun's head down to look him in the eye.

"Yes, yes sir," Braun grunts hoarsely, dropping to his knees. His hands shake as he works on the buckle and zipper of Finn's jeans. He bites his lip in concentration of his task. He peels the fabric back to reveal the tented fabric of Finn's cotton boxer brief. Braun nuzzles and breathes in deeply; salty musky heat. He licks him through the fabric causing Finn's hips to jerk slightly. Braun carefully works Finn's jeans down pulling his cock gently free from his briefs.

Braun's mouth waters as he stares at Finn's cock, big and thick. He leans forward and gently licks the head. A pearl of pre-come forms and Braun leans in again, tentatively tasting with tiny kitten licks as he hums eagerly taking the tip and suckling while his hand strokes the base.

Overhead, Finn is dying. _So sweet, so submissive_. "Fuck," he whispers. "Take more in, Braun. That's it. Run your tongue along the … Oh Sweet Jesus!" he exclaims bracing his hands on the facing wall. "Such a good boy you are. Just a little more?" he pants, bracing himself with one hand and the other pats Braun on the head, stroking and running his fingers through his thick waves, working it loose the elastic holding it back.  Finn grips tighter as he starts slowly fucking Braun’s face.

Trusting brown eyes stare up at him as they water while he slightly gags as Finn's cock hits the back of his throat. Braun swallow on reflex and Finn groans around the sensation.  "Look at you taking it, begging for it. You're a natural born cocksucker, aren't you my sweet boy, so pretty down there. Begging for it but you can't because you're full of my big cock, aren't you, luv?"

Braun is overcome. His hands knead and grip Finn's buttocks pushing and pulling faster. _So good …. please_ , Braun thinks to himself. "Braun, pull off," Finn snaps. This causes Braun to whine and plead with his eyes. "Wanna come on you. Make you all dirty."

Braun pulls off with a husky whine. "Yes sir."  

This sends Finn over the edge and he comes in thick jets all over Braun. The first warm splatter triggers Braun's orgasm, coming untouched in his pants with Finn's come is dripping down his face and settling messily in his shaggy beard. Finn pulls an unresisting Braun to his feet; he licks the come off Braun's blissed-out face. He pushes some into Braun's mouth, which he eagerly suckles from Finn's talented tongue.

Finn toes his shoes off while working himself out of his pants as he leads them to his bedroom. Braun continues kissing and touching Finn where he can reach. "Lose the shirts," Finn murmurs to Braun between kisses. Braun yanks of his over shirt off without removing his mouth from Finn's neck that he has been sucking on greedily. Braun leans back while Finn keeps pushing them towards the bedroom. He pulls his T-shirt off, chucking it haphazardly over Finn's shoulder.

The bed hits the back of Braun's knees and he sits back. Finn crawls into his lap, wrapping himself around Braun and sucking on his tongue. Braun scoots back up the bed with Finn still in his lap. He settles against the headboard and Finn's hands move down to work on getting Braun's jeans off. Finn kisses and licks his way down Braun's chest, biting his nipples along the way. Braun arched at the sensation. His hand moves down to cup Braun's hardness through his come-stained jeans.

"Dirty boy made a mess that I need to clean up," Finn purrs.  

Braun keens and arches into Finn's hand grasping for purchase on the comforter. "Please."

Finn makes quick work of Braun's clothes and the remainder of his own clothes. Finn licks Braun clean, adoring how responsive and sensitive he is. He takes his time laving and sucking Braun's balls individually and together. He moves farther down, pushing Braun's legs up and back. "Grab the headboard," Finn instructs. He nuzzles Braun's perineum and moves down to lick his little pink hole. _It's so pretty how it winks at me_.

"Sir?" Braun squeaks before he groans planting his feet on either side of Finn and pushing back into the slippery caress of Finn’s tongue working its way past the tight furrowed muscle. Finn works his finger in beside his tongue, sucking and slurping as he pulls his mouth away, just fingering Braun. He crooks his finger finding the spongy treasure within and Braun arches beautifully as he wails, hanging desperately from his grip on the headboard. Finn surges forward kissing Braun soundly as he rummages through his nightstand.

 _Dirty. Nasty. I should be disgusted_ , Braun thinks as he chased his taste in Finn's mouth. _I just want more_. "Oh God!" Braun pants against Finn's lips.

"Wanna fuck you, my sweet boy, can I?" Finn breathes as Braun feels two of Finn's cool, slippery fingers enter him and scissor.

"Yes! Please, sir! Too much. I-I want …" Braun begs prettily.

"What, my sweet?" Finn purrs as he slicks himself up after putting on a condom and taps Braun's tight little hole with his throbbing cock. "What do you want?"

Braun bites anxiously at his spit-slick, abused bottom lip, "You," he whispers shyly but urgently. Finn growls, surging forward, slamming into Braun who screams and arches away from the pain.

Tears stream into his sweaty hairline as Braun whimpers and shakes, coming back to himself. Finn is in him and all around him, rigidly holding himself still. He is kissing and murmuring apologies all over Braun's face.

"Why didn't ya' tell me you've never done this before, me sweet boy?"

Braun sniffles pitifully but says nothing and Finn gently brushes his tears away. "We'll stop," he says as he starts to move out of Braun.

"No!" Braun cries, tightening his legs around Finn's waist and clinging to his shoulders. "It's not so bad now," he sniffles again.

"I don't wanna hurt ya'," Finn admonishes.

"Please," Braun whimpers as he shifts his hips, pulling Finn back into him with a gasp and shudder. "Want you to," Braun breathes as he kisses and nibbles Finn's jaw and neck.

Finn's arms shake as he stubbornly holds his position. "Braun," he hisses through his teeth.

"Please, sir. I want you to," Braun says, pleading with his eyes and his body. Braun's inner muscles ripple and grasp Finn tightly causing him to groan and thrust in at an angle. Braun howls and arches into Finn grabbing the headboard for leverage.

"If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop," Finn pants.

"Um-hmm, yup … yeah, okay," Braun babbles. "Could you just do that again?" he begs.

Finn changes his position and sits back on his knees pushing Braun’s legs wider. Braun arches beautifully into the position as he rides Finn's cock while pushing and pulling himself against the slates in the headboard.

Finn holds Braun thighs to leverage himself with one hand and the other strokes up and down his rippling muscles. He stops to twist and pinch Braun’s pierced nipples. "You're such a good boy for me, Braun. The things I want to do to ya'."

"Anything, sir. Anything you want, just please don't stop. Oh God! I'm gonna …" Braun whines.

"No, you're not!" Finn growls, slapping him across the face and then tightly grabs the base of Braun's cock.

"Noooo," Braun wails. "Please, sir. I've gotta. Need to…. please," he pants.

"Not til' I say, understand?" Finn orders. Braun's eyes water as he bites his lip in concentration and nods. "Good boy," Finn praises as he traces his fingertip around the head of Braun’s cock.  Finn pushes forward. Braun's legs are spread wide as he pounds erratically into Braun’s abused hole. Braun's cock is throbbing, red, angry and desperate for relief.

Braun starts babbling incoherently again “… So, good, oh fuck, please sir, let me come, please, yes, God, don't stop …” his bottom lip has split from biting it so harshly trying not to come.

Finn leans forward and soothes the wound with his tongue. "Such a good boy for me, that's it beg for it," he pants harshly. "Come for me, my sweet boy," Braun's world is consumed in a white-hot blaze before he blacks out.

Finn watches Braun sleep. He is stretched out on his stomach. The sheet is carelessly draped over him, as it is Finn. He is running his fingers lightly up and down Braun's back. The moonlight highlights Braun’s strong, wide shoulders as he contemplates the unlikely turn their relationship has taken.

~*~

Six months later, Finn has made Braun dinner one night, and they are staying in to watch TV on the couch. Finn reaches into the drawer of the end table and removes a black box that he hands to Braun.

"Finn? What's this? I-I didn't get you …" Braun says uncertainly.

Finn smiles fondly and caresses his cheek, "Just open it," he says.

Braun opens the box. Resting in white tissue paper is a black leather choker with a silver clasp.

"Wow, Finn, I can't …" Braun says quietly as he looks closely at it. Hanging near the silver clasp is a tiny silver medallion. Braun read the inscription, "F". He turns wide brown eyes to stare into Finn’s warm blue eyes.

"Do ya' understand what I'm askin' Braun?" Finn asks him and Braun nods yes. "What's your answer then?"

Braun hands the choker to Finn and turns his back to him lifting his long hair out of the way so Finn could put it on.

Finn caresses and fingers the choker against Braun's skin causing him to shudder. "There's my sweet boy," Finn murmurs as he softly kisses Braun's neck at the choker.

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.


End file.
